


I've missed you so much.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Travis almost dies in the skyscraper fire he sees someone he thought he would never get to see again.
Relationships: Grant/Travis Montgomery (Mention.), Michael/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	I've missed you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching station 19 the other day and I'm already on season 2.  
> after Travis and Vic's fight, this idea came to mind and I just had to write it.

“Travis.” Michael said shocked when he saw his husband. “Travis.”

“Baby.” Travis smiled as he looked over at Michael tears in his eyes. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

Michael just pulled Travis in for a kiss just happy to see his husband again. “You’re dying.” Michael explained when he pulled away.

“I’m dying.” Travis repeated finding it hard to believe. 

“Yeah and you have to fight.” Michael pulled away just enough to see Travis’ face. “This is not your time.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” Travis told him trying to hold back his tears but failing. “You died and I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you so much to, of course I have but I didn’t get the chance to go back and you do.” Michael explained placing a hand on Travis’ check. “It’s not your time Trav, you have people waiting for you.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Travis told him having never expected he would get the chance to see Michael again and now that he does not wanting to leave him. 

“And I don’t want to leave you but you have so many people that love you and you need to go back to them.” No matter how much Michael wanted Travis to stay with him his husband had a life waiting for him and he just wanted Travis to be happy.

“Michael I can’t lose you again.” Travis leaned in to kiss Michael again.

“You’re not losing me, I’m still going to be here watching you and waiting for you I promise now fight and get back to your team, to your family.” Michael pushed Travis away. 

“I love you so much.” Travis said as he was pushed away from Michael. “I love you.”

“I love you to, now go and I don’t want to see you for at least twenty years okay.” Michael told him sternly.

“Twenty years okay.” Travis nodded as he walked away. “I love you baby.”

“I love you to.” Was the last thing Travis heard before everything went black and he woke up hearing Vic shouting his name.

**********************************************************************************

“You almost died on me.” Vic shouted as him when the two of them finally had the chance to talk after their big fight.

“I saw him.” Travis sat down on his sofa.

“Who?” Vic asked confused not having expected Travis to say that.

“Michael.” Travis explained as he sighed finding this story hard to tell. “Before you found me I don’t know what happened but I saw him.”

“You did.” Vic sat down on the coffee table across from Travis, even though she was mad at him she still knew how hard Travis found talking about Michael.

“Yeah, he told me he missed me but that I had people here for me.” Travis explained after a minute of silence. “I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that when Warren left me there wasn’t a small part of me that wanted to just let go and see him again, but when I saw him and he told me to keep fighting I knew I had to. I knew I had people waiting for me.”

“I almost lost you.” Vic repeated not wanting to forgive him just yet.

“Yeah but you didn’t and I’m still here.” Travis pointed out finally looking up at Vic. “I fought for you. Because we still have so many things left to do we’ve only been friends for a year and a half that’s not long enough.”

“I can’t go through that again.” Vic told.

“And I can’t promise you won’t but I can promise you that I’m going to try my hardest to fight.” Travis promised.

“So you saw Michael again.” Vic smiled.

“Yeah, we were in our old house and he was there.” Travis smiled as well as tears welled up in his eyes. “He was there and he looked just like he did before that day and there was this part of me that didn’t want to leave him but he reminded me that I had people waiting for me and I remembered you and Grant and I knew I couldn’t leave.”

Vic just pulled Travis in for a hug knowing how hard that must have been for him.

**********************************************************************************

Travis kept his word and he didn’t see Michael again for another 32 years.   
But even then if seemed like no time had passed and they were just happy to finally see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please tell me so I can fix the.
> 
> **********  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
